Amortentia
by 1oooW0rds
Summary: "You look good in blue." Reyna turned her head and laughed, smiling at him. "You think I look good in everything." She replied, tossing a few jellybeans in her mouth and letting out a satisfy moan. "You know I'm a horrible liar." Jason smiled as Reyna sauntered over with a coy smile.


Disclaimer: I do not own or _Percy Jackson _or _Heroes of Olympus. _They are property of Rick Riordan.

A/N: Another Hogwarts!AU fluff. An unofficial sequel of my other Hogwarts!AU 'Shh'. It's not necessary to read 'Shh' but will be greatly appreciated. Keep sending prompts via tumblr. I really do love the Hogwarts related one. Read, review but most of all, enjoy!

Prompt: Hi! Could you write a Hogwarts AU in which your Ravenclaw Jason smells Reyna in his amortentia potion? :)

Amortentia

Jason groaned as he walked up the long staircase leading to the Head Dorms. Quidditch practice was brutal today in the raining cold and roaring wind. After muttering the password, the portrait swung open revealing a spacious common room. Immediately, the blond boy dropped his bags and tugged his soaking wet navy jersey off. The common room hand hints of navy blue for Ravenclaw and bright splashes of yellow for Hufflepuff to represent the current heads. Jason dropped his jersey on one of the chairs before falling down on the overstuffed couch.

"What the?" Jason murmured when he heard the crinkling of paper. He sat up, pulling a half-finished essay out from underneath him. His wet blond hair dripped droplets onto the paper. Thankfully, the ink was dry and the paper was still intact. Jason squinted at the familiar handwriting of his cousin with tiny side notes from Annabeth. "Amortentia…" Jason read, recognizing the formal name for the strongest love potion ever created. It was one of the advanced potions they were allowed to brew and write about for Professor Hades seventh year potions class. Jason rolled up the essay up and placed it on their low table, noticing a corked bottle of mother-of-pearl liquid. "Hmm… what are the chances he actually brew it correctly?" Jason wondered as he reached for the bottle, uncorking it. The potion was warm in his hands and tiny steam vapors danced in a distinct pattern.

Jason set the bottle down as the soft unique aroma filled the room. Jason lay back on the couch, allowing the smells to envelop him like a warm hug. It smelt like freshly-baked brownies, woodsy scent of his broomstick handle and the old faded maps in his father's study. Just underneath all those familiar smells was something subtle, sweet and soothing. _What is it? _Jason wondered as he tired eyes drifted close.

"_I heard we have a treat today in Potions." Malcolm commented as they exited the Great Hall. Jason frowned worried of Professor Hades' treats. The three Ravenclaws made their way towards the dungeons where the Advanced Potions class was held._

"_Oh goodie." Annabeth replied as she hugged her potions book to her chest. Her long blond hair tumbled down softly in princess curls. The three Ravenclaws wore identical uniforms of crisp white button shirts with their dark blue and bronze ties. Annabeth and Jason both had Prefect pins on their chests. "Hades' surprises are always great."_

"_Hey, it can't be worse than Professor Lupa's transfigurations exam." Jason reminded as the three students shuttered at the memory. The wolf animagus professor was notorious for her difficult exams. Malcolm held the door open as a bright boisterous laughter bounced off the cold stone wall. Jason and Annabeth traded smiles as they recognized laugh. Percy tugged at his fellow housemate's braid, smilingly brightly. "Percy, what's so funny?" Jason asked as he smiled at the two dark haired Hufflepuffs._

"_Don't." Reyna threatened as she shoved Percy who just laughed even harder. The Hufflepuff Prefect glared at him and quickly stuffed something into the pockets of her skirt. Jason smiled at her cute expression before sitting in the stool beside her. Annabeth gave his laughing cousin a little kiss on the cheek before sitting down as well._

"_Come on, Rey. It's adorable." Percy commented as he gave his girlfriend a quick side-hug. "This little badger has a huge sweet tooth."_

"_This little badger has a pair of sharp claws as well." Reyna quipped which Percy smiled at. She sighed and gave Annabeth a forgiving look. "Why are you dating this idiot?"_

"_I still wonder myself." Annabeth replied with a knowing grin. Percy stuck his tongue out at her before dragging her away from her book._

"_I'm sorry you're related to him." Reyna turned to address Jason with a tiny teasing smile. She looked pretty today with her hair tied up and a yellow cardigan pulled over her white blouse. Her gray skirt fell neatly over her long legs. Her dark eyes glint with a playful gleam._

"_Oh well, he makes me look good." Jason replied with a wink. The two shared a chuckle before Jason pulled his notes out, checking Hades' desk. There were three caldrons slightly bubbling. Lids covered the caldrons, hiding their contents. "Hades' surprise?"_

"_Appears so." Reyna replied as she pulled out a sugar quill and nibbled on the end. _She does have a sweet tooth. _Jason thought as her onyx eyes met his bluer ones. "So Mr. Grace, what do you think is underneath lucky caldron one?"_

"_Took the words right out of my mouth, Ms. Avila." The whole class quickly sat up straight at the sound of their professor's voice. The door slammed shut behind him as he walked down between the rows of tables. Professor Hades' black robes swung behind him as he smiled menacing at his students. "Don't look so scared. Come, come, gather around." Wearily, the students stood up and crowded around the table where the caldrons sat. Hades lifted one lid, revealing a thick slowly bubbling liquid that resembled mud. "Now, Ms. Avila, what is this?" Reyna leaned in close, cradling her chin as she observed the potion. Jason couldn't smell anything from his spot but the sixteen year old smiled after a bit._

"_Why don't we add a bit of your hair, Professor? It's Polyjuice. The consistent is thick right now until you add a piece of whomever you wanted to imitate. When added, the potion will change colors, consistence and aroma to reflect the person's essence." Professor nodded his head, pleased with her answer._

"_Very good. Five points to Hufflepuff. Now this one?" He pulled the lid off of a different caldron, revealing a pure white liquid. Jason and a majority of the class sighed as an amazing smell wafted throughout the room. "Describe what you smell."_

"_Blueberry pancakes." Percy answered with a huge grin._

"_Butterbeer!" Someone else shouted._

"_Fresh parchment." Annabeth whispered with a little blush. Jason sent his housemate a little smile as he inhaled deeply. "It's Amortenitia, the love potion."_

"_Yes, the aroma is different for everyone because it represents what you are most attracted too." Hades explained. Jason took another whiff, recognizing the chocolate of his favorite brownies and woodsy scent of his broom along with the smell of old textbooks. There was another sweet smell, something he couldn't place. He opened his eyes and noticed Reyna beside him, munching on something. The Hufflepuff looked guilty as she opened her palm, revealing an array of jellybeans._

"Jellybeans…" Jason murmured, answering his question from before as he opened his eyes. The room was warm and homey now with the fire quietly roaring in front of him. The Head Common Room was softly lit with a few magical lamps. The walls were adorned with banners of each house with a plaque underneath with names of every head girl and boy. Jason turned, noticing a soft blanket was draped over his body. "Wha?"

"Hey you're up." Jason looked up and smiled at the sight. His girlfriend stood there with her wet hair pinned up in a messy ponytail. She wore one of his old faded Ravenclaw jerseys. The fabric seemed to consume her lithe frame, stopping mid-thigh on her sinfully long legs. On the desk was a tiny sack of jellybeans, the muggle variety Percy introduced her a few years ago. Reyna smiled at Jason as she popped a few in her mouth, eying the patrol schedule of the prefects. "We need to cover for Percy's shift on Tuesday. He has a surprise for Annabeth."

"Alright." Jason answered as he sat up, stretching. He drank in the sight of Reyna, looking so natural and comfy in his clothes. "You look good in blue." Reyna turned her head and laughed, smiling at him.

"You think I look good in everything." She replied, tossing a few jellybeans in her mouth and letting out a satisfy moan.

"You know I'm a horrible liar." Jason smiled as Reyna sauntered over with a coy smile. The sweet smell from the Amortenia seemed to increase with every step.

"And disgustingly bias." She added, gently running her fingers through his messy blond hair. Jason reached for her waist, gently pulling her into his lap. The girl didn't struggled, settled there as they've done countless times before. She held a bright red jellybean up to his lips which he ate and gently nipped her fingertips. "I was worried the fumes from Percy's Amortentia were affecting you."

"It's capped?" Jason asked as he glanced around, looking for the tiny vial. Reyna pulled away, sitting on the back of her legs as she gave her boyfriend a worried glance. _The heady effects must be lingering. _Jason thought as he ran his fingers through his hair, looking at Reyna's adorable concern expression. He felt content by just her presence.

"Percy took it a while ago when you were sleeping. Are you ok, Airhead?" Reyna asked, reaching out and gently caressing his face with her soft fingers. Jason unconsciously leaned into her touch, his mind reeling with this new information. _Reyna is part of my Amortentia smells. _He thought, allowing the idea to settle in his mind. His hands tightened around her waist, tugging her closer. "Jason?" She whispered as their noses bumped each other and her breath tickling his nose. She invaded all of his senses in a tantalizing way. He kissed her, tenderly as his lips caressed hers but deeply as well. Reyna mewed against his lips, slowly parting them as her fingers curled around his collar. The jellybeans she held fell between the two as her fingers threaded through his hair. He pulled her closer despite there being little to no room between the pair. Jason reluctantly pulled away and opened his eyes, smiling at her. "Something is definitely wrong." She concluded, breathlessly with well-kissed lips.

Jason laughed, hugged her close as he slowly lay back down. Reyna's legs entwined with his as she buried her face into the crook of his neck, trying to hide her blush. His arm was draped around her shoulders, loving the feel of her soft comfortable body against his. Jason's chin was rested on top of her head, fingers combing through her wet locks. "No, nothing's wrong. Something very right, actually." Reyna wrapped her arms around his waist, humming in content. "Reyna? What do you smell from the Amortentia?"

"The warm salty sea, freshly picked strawberries, jellybeans." Jason could have guessed the last one and closed his eyes to the feel of her breath against his neck. He almost fell back to sleep, nearly missing Reyna's last answer. "Your cologne…"


End file.
